


【翻译】长发公主 Rapunzel，Rapunzel，Let Down Your Hair

by herobasan



Series: 【翻译】斯内普和莉莉的童年故事集 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Childhood, Friendship, Gen, Gender Issues
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23964193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herobasan/pseuds/herobasan
Summary: 老文存档。十岁的西弗勒斯斯内普很清楚，总是女孩被拯救，男孩当英雄，但莉莉伊万斯有那么一点救世主情结。(警告：暗示暴力和对儿童疏于照料)
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape
Series: 【翻译】斯内普和莉莉的童年故事集 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727716





	【翻译】长发公主 Rapunzel，Rapunzel，Let Down Your Hair

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rapunzel, Rapunzel, Let Down Your Hair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2063496) by [slytherykin (sweetkidlousycook)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkidlousycook/pseuds/slytherykin). 



> 作者注：  
> 有时我讨厌艾琳娘家的姓是普林斯（Prince，王子），这使得我原来在love journal用的标题《Princes In Towers》像一个糟糕的双关语，所以改了标题，并有小修。

西弗勒斯·斯内普明白男孩和女孩分别应该怎么做。他的父母很聪明，但是斤斤计较，热衷于他们自己的爱情闹剧。所以西弗的性别气质是坚定、不妥协的；比起结盟，更多地攻击和防御。他通过人们的语言和行为知道，男孩领舞，女孩追随；男孩主演，女孩回应；当他们长大后，男人工作、吼叫，而女人做饭、哭泣；不过只要他们想，无论男女都可以把自己喝成个蠢样。最重要的是，他知道王子们从窗户爬进据说无懈可击的高塔，救出了被压迫、被囚禁的公主们——他的祖母读过很多麻瓜童话，所以他很肯定这一点。所以当他听到有人敲窗户，发现莉莉小声叫他“让我进去”时，他真不知道该作何感想。

他跳下床，突然想到自己的睡衣又旧又不合身，然后踌躇不安地跑到小窗口。一年半以前，当他遇到莉莉·伊万斯时，与她的神奇、与众不同（像他一样，但她无疑更棒）相比，她是个女孩似乎不算什么大事。他拜访她的家(从逻辑和理智上讲，即使是不喜欢斯内普宅子的他，显然也会把它看作是一个家，温馨的家，更别说一个陌生人会怎么想了)他们在公园或者说小灌木林里相遇，一切都那么美好。那她到底在他窗前干什么啊？

“让我进去，西弗，我坚持不了多久了!”她又低声叫着，在玻璃上断断续续地敲出节奏。她的声音从树林的缝隙里传来，明亮而清晰，西弗勒斯不敢相信他曾经对父母生过气，即使他们把房间弄得冷得难以忍受，但至少现在他能听到莉莉的声音。

“嘘，我爸妈在睡觉，如果他们醒了，我们就有麻烦了!”他条件反射地回头看了一眼，但除了另一间卧室传来他父亲闷闷的呼噜声之外，没有任何声音。

“那就快点，免得排水管坏了!”莉莉透过玻璃瞪着他。西弗勒斯朝窗外细看，夜色中只能看清她的头顶，她真的用双手和裸露的、淤青的膝盖紧紧地抓住了排水管，皮肤看起来没有血色，还冻着了。他赶紧用颤抖的手打开窗户，咒骂着他不该知道的脏话。当窗户向外打开时，莉莉躲开了一下，然后爬过窗台，很快摔在他身上。

“你冰死了。”西弗勒斯说着，他们俩都站了起来，掸去长袍外面的灰尘和煤烟。

“别骂啦，”她回答时轻轻地笑了笑，“是的，这可能就是我没法保持平衡的原因。我感觉不到手指了。”她合拢双手，吹着气，那些灰尘让她像个维多利亚时代的扫烟囱小工人。他走回自己的床边，拿起一条粗糙的羊毛毯子递给她。她把自己裹在里面，好像那是一件斗篷，笑得很开心。“嘿，我现在看起来像个真正的女巫吗？我希望我们有东西来当魔杖，那我们就可以像在霍格沃茨一样了。”

西弗勒斯非常希望和莉莉来一场假决斗，然后下楼试着做魔药，哪怕只用厨房里的药草和肥皂也行，但是他的父亲在今天的事故后锁住他的卧室。不管怎样，他有太多的疑问；他的脸上一定流露出了担忧，因为莉莉已停止打量毯子，疑惑地直视着他。西弗勒斯试着微笑，但是感觉不对，所以就问了出来：“你为什么在这里？你是怎么到这儿来的？”

“我是来救你的，傻瓜。”她说，好像这是世界上最正常、最明显不过的事情——在凌晨三点出现在一个朋友的窗口，穿着睡袍和软底鞋。“你昨天真的很难过，所以我想你解放一点儿。我走着到这儿来的。佩妮总是说你住在磨坊附近，外加你说你爸爸有一辆自行车，外面正好有一辆，所以我猜可能是这所房子。”莉莉显然能发现他的嘴在酝酿另一个问题，被她猜中时，西弗勒斯有点恼。

“大家都睡着了，所以我就离开了。如果爸爸妈妈发现我不见了，他们会生气，但只要我在午饭前回来就没事，他们在周六早上总是睡懒觉。好了，现在轮到我问问题了!”她兴高采烈地搓着双手，他转了转眼珠。“你怎么还醒着？我以为我得大喊大叫、把你吵醒，之类之类的。”

西弗勒斯耸耸肩：“我不知道。我太……”难过，冷，孤独。他没有把话说完，只是盯着自己的脚，假装对地板感兴趣。

莉莉懂得不去过多地催促人，他感激的要命。她只是对他微笑：“来吧，西弗，我们走。要是我们竟然没离开你的卧室，这就成了一次非常拙劣的营救行动。”

西弗勒斯情不自禁地回以微笑，他从来没能逃出紧闭，同时也没办法拒绝这个提议。毕竟，如果他们出去，他们只需要勇敢面对天气和被抓住的可能性；如果他们不出去，她将不得不在黑暗中独自走回家，而他将不得不整夜后悔失去了一个机会，由她来让自己忘记这世界。事实上，她仍然坚持认为这是一场营救行动，这让他有点恼火，但反过来也说不通，毕竟她不需要从什么中被拯救。

“我们应该下楼去拿些外套，我觉得可能会下雨。”她取下毯子，把它扔回床上，然后走到门口转动把手，但是什么也没发生。她皱起了眉头：“为什么锁上了?”

西弗勒斯耸了耸肩，“我很难受，于是有个盘子碎了......”

莉莉的表情立刻变得柔和起来。对于涉及他父母的情况，她总是非常温柔。当西弗勒斯情绪激动时，未经训练的魔力有时会出现暴动，即使他清楚她永远不会真正理解这种事。毕竟在麻瓜生活里，她的父母是那么友善，甚至对女儿从贫民区带回来的这位小流浪汉（ragtag stray）也是如此。这也是他希望能一直和她在一起的千千万万个理由之一。“没关系。我们只需要躲在棚屋或公交车站之类的地方，如果外面的情况真的很糟糕，我们可以去我家玩拼字游戏。”

“你没带什么东西来吗?”

“你真的以为我会想都不想地跑出门吗？我没有时间，佩妮可能会醒来看到我。不过我设法找到了一个手电筒和一袋甘草什锦糖，我爬上来的时候把它们放在了门阶上。虽然不多，但也只能这样了。”她说道，眼中的神情使他不敢说啥讽刺的话。他只是稍微傻笑了一下，就上钩了。“好了，我们走吧。”

他们都走到窗前，西弗勒斯停下脚步，穿上鞋子，抓起他经常穿的那件旧衬衫，为了暖和点儿。莉莉先爬了出来，她下去时排水管发出危险的吱吱声。西弗勒斯把腿搭在窗台上，低头看着她。突然间，他们距离似乎变得很遥远。他咬着嘴唇，抓住烟囱，用膝盖和双手爬了下来。他快到底的时候，突然管子发出最后一声响亮的吱吱声，从墙上脱落下来。他抓住莉莉的手，双脚着地，但烟囱就没那么幸运了。随着一声巨响，它掉到了地上，声音震耳欲聋，金属垃圾桶被撞翻，里面的东西随着更大的噪音散落在人行道上。

“噢——”西弗勒斯咽下另一句脏话。狗开始吠起来，成片的街道都亮起了灯。当他听到父亲的声音时，他的胃因恐惧而搅动起来。

“声音是从他卧室外面传来的，艾琳，当然是他。你到底把钥匙放哪儿了？我告诉过你，我们应该把窗户锁上！”西弗勒斯可以很容易地想象出他的父亲紧绷地站在那里，一脸暴怒。

“窗户连锁都没有，”他的母亲答道，听起来很疲惫，但还没有被击垮，“你想让我怎么做，在上面装栅栏吗？还是用魔咒囚禁我唯一的孩子?”

“嘘！你想让整条街都知道吗?”

莉莉拉了拉他的手：“来吧，西弗，快跑！”

她不必告诉他两次。他们撒腿就跑，西弗勒斯没有回头。他的膝盖泛疼，皮肤起着鸡皮疙瘩，但他继续向前，肾上腺素高涨。最终不得不回家时，他会为此煎熬受苦，但一切都再也不重要了。他们沿着鹅卵石铺就的街道，穿过小巷，一直跑到河畔，倒在岸边，气喘吁吁，但是面带微笑，互相依偎着。

莉莉脸上的笑容消失得很快。“我很抱歉，”她喘着气说，“你现在有麻烦了，是吗？因为我。”

“别担心。他总会找一些事情发火，至少这样......”他又一次说得磕磕巴巴。谈论它是困难的，每一个细节。谈论它有什么意义呢？谈论一次又一次的悲伤、绝望和他对她情不自禁的依赖，有什么意义呢？

“什么?”她好奇地看着他，小镇的光污染经云层反射，照亮了她。

“没关系。你说得对，天气很冷。”他搓着手，试图让它们多点血色。

“ 过来。”她把他拉进一个拥抱，他们坐了一会儿，他的头靠在她的肩膀上。西弗勒斯知道这一切都不重要——他的父母，谁主导，谁追随，谁救谁——只要她在就行。当他们离开这个可怜的小镇，前往霍格沃茨，世界将会改变，会呈现各种各样的可能性，会展开无数的远大前程；它们会让他变得更好、更强大、更举足轻重，变得可以帮助她做出某种转变*。但在那之前，这个拥抱就是他所需要的一切。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 译者注：  
> *原文为“The world would change when they got out of this pathetic town and went to Hogwarts, would spread out in a mass of possibilities and ways to make himself into someone better, someone stronger and more powerful and worthwhile who could help her for a change, but until then this was all he needed.”
> 
> 小西弗渴望的“powerful and worthwhile”我理解为位高权重、一个值得结交的朋友，甚至是与莉莉般配；而未来战局中作为双面间谍，他的确“举足轻重”。“ help her for a change”可能指帮莉莉适应魔法世界，也可能指帮莉莉从好朋友转变为伴侣。


End file.
